


Transforming Hero: Megaman!

by Ragnarok03



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Biometal, ButHeHasSomething, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, NotReallyAQuirk, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Scary Midoriya Inko, Sortof, Uncle Snipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok03/pseuds/Ragnarok03
Summary: Izuku Midoriya might not have a quirk, but he does have a pro hero father and an adaptive biometal that gives him all the help he needs to be the hero he's always dreamed about. Of course, this'll probably lead to immense headaches for a certain exhausted pro hero/teacher, but his life is suffering so oh well.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya & Model A, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Model A

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got the megaman zx collection and have been playing through this great games again, and thought hey, that'd be pretty cool for Izuku to have as his power. He might still get OfA, he might not. Who I ship him with is also undetermined yet. and I'm going to take some artistic liberties with the model powers but I'll try my best to keep it balanced. This first chapter is mostly just a setup chapter, to officially start in chapter 2. let me know what you guys think!

Hisashi Midoriya, known publicly as the fifth ranked pro and The Red Hero: Zero, gently knocked on the door to their homes computer room before slipping in. Inside he found his five year old son watching All Might's debut video on repeat.

"Hey, squirt. You doing ok?" The chair spun and in the dim light Hisashi was still able to clearly see the tear stains on his sons face.  
"Dad, c-can I be a h-hero too?" Izuku forced a watery smile and pointed at the screen, where one of Hisashi's old classmates was giving his signature laugh.  
"Of course squirt. You know, I'll let you in on a secret. I don't even use my quirk in my hero work." Izuku scowled at his father.  
"It's not nice to lie. You use Z to transform all the time." Hisashi laughed at that.

"You're right. Z helps me transform into my hero form to work every day. But Z isn't my quirk. My quirk is Fire breath, but I don't use it because it hurts my throat. Z is a Biometal, and chose me to be his partner. There's other Biometal out there with their own partners acting as heroes too." Tear filled green eyes widened at those words. "And one of those Biometals already chose you as your partner when you were just a baby. I'd been keeping him safe and was planning on letting you decide for yourself when you're older, but now works too. Izuku, I want to introduce you to Model A." Out from behind his back Hisashi pulled out the floating blue, white, and red arrowhead shaped Biometal.

"What's up short stack! Hey Hisashi, has it really been five years? Kid hasn't grown that much. No matter. You're lucky kid! The best Biometal wants you to be his Megaman, so wipe those tears away and let's merge!"  
"Woah! Are you really the best one?" Izuku wondered in awe.  
"He likes to think so anyway." The dry voice of Z rang out.  
"Don't mind him, he's just _jelous_. And yup I'm the best, because I have the A-Trans system. Which means that I can take the DNA of strong enough opponents we defeat or people who give us permission and allow us to transform into them and use their powers."  
"Izuku, you can fuse with him if you want to, but know that once you fuse with him he's with you for the rest of your life, and you have to keep it secret that he's not a quirk ok? We'll tell everyone else that A here is your quirk."

"I promise! I'll be your partner A! We'll be heroes!" A swooped through the air and into Izuku's chest. The two of them glowed a blinding white color, and when the light faded Izuku stood there in the very small form of the copy Megaman, light and dark blue with a white belt, white soles of his boots, and white fingers. His knees, ankles, wrists, were red along with a portion of his chest, head, and back, and the two cables running from his back were also red, with the tips of the short cables and the tips of the horns of his helmet being a warm yellow color.

"Cool!" Izuku yelled as he inspected himself, and the dual blasters that had appeared in his hands with one firing off and scorching a wall. "Oops."  
"Boys what was that?" Inko called from the kitchen.  
"Nothing honey!" Hisashi called out.  
"She's going to skin youuuuuu." A teased the adult.

"Izuku, don't use the blasters ok? I'll ask Uncle Seiji to teach you about guns. And don't tell anyone about the A-Trans system ok? When you're older I'll start to introduce you to the other Megamen and let you get their forms, but you should still keep it a secret until then." Hisashi suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea to stick the cocky loud mouthed Biometal with his young son. A couldn't be a worse influence on the kid than Mitsuki's kid. Or Mitsuki herself, since the woman was basically Izuku's aunt.

Inko did not, in fact, skin Hisashi. She just gave him her murder eyes while smiling sweetly over dinner, then lectured him for three hours on letting their child fuse with the biometal when they'd already agreed to wait till he was in middle school. He ends the night completely sure that she would have killed him and been hiding the body with Mitsuki and Masaru that night if she hadn't been softened by the sheer joy shown by Izuku having a new friend and a power of his own.

"Did you hear? Izuku is quirkless! I heard it from my granddad. Quirkless freak!" A boy with red bat like wings taunted on the playground the following day.  
"Funny, did your granddad also say you were something other than a chubby little bitch? Because if so then that makes him wrong on two counts." A's voice rang out through the air. Tsubasa's head whipped around, looking for who said that, while Katsuki snorted.

"A! That's not very nice!" Izuku scolded.  
"Neither is short round and dumb over there. Now show me off show me off show me off! You were so eager to show me to Kacchan last night so get to it!"  
"Fine, but no blasters! You heard mom."

"Yeah yeah sure fine. Just transform already!" Izuku sighed but relented. His body flashed and when the light faded he was standing there in his A form.  
"What!? But granddad said you were quirkless!" Tsubasa's words went ignored as Katsuki decided to say his piece.

"That's cool nerd, so your quirk is like your dads huh? It's still not as good as mine, but I guess it's cool enough you can be my sidekick." Katsuki shot a feral grin.  
"Partners. We're nobodies sidekick." A challenged.

"Tch, fine you can be my partner. But I'm still going to beat the two of you and be number one fuckers!" Katsuki snarled, hands sparking.  
"You can try, some competition will only make it more fun for us!"  
"Heh, Your quirk's got a spine, Deku. At least one of you does. Now let's go play heroes!"

Seiji Akatani, better know by his hero name of Snipe, watched as his nephew, now ten years old, ran through the newest shooting course he'd developed along with Powerloader and Nezu. He couldn't help but be a little awed at the sight. And a little jealous of the buster pistols Model A provided him that were capable of several different kinds of shots, including a homing shot that acted an awful lot like how he used his own quirk to control any projectile he uses, though with the added benefit of A controlling the shot so Izuku could continue to focus on mobility. He'd never admit to anyone that he'd tried several times to commandeer the buster's for himself, each time failing as they disappeared when they got more than a couple hundred yards away from Izuku himself.

"That's time! Seven minutes and forty three seconds. A good two minutes faster than the fastest attempt by the second years last week." Nezu gleefully clapped his paws together.  
"Hisashi, you're still planning on having him copy some of the other Biometal forms this year correct?" Nezu looked at the boys father, who had just started as a third year teacher at the school.  
"Yeah, next month for his birthday I'm going to use the transport system to take him to New York to meet Aeolus and Thetis for Model L and Model H, and then the next year to Europe to meet Aile and Siarnaq for Model X and Model P. He's been taking swordsmanship classes to get ready for when we let him copy Z, though to be honest the Biometals will probably pass their combat knowledge to A so he'll know how to use their armaments."

"What of Model F?" Hisashi scowled at the mention of the fire Biometal.

"Last I heard Atlas was somewhere in Brazil starting trouble. I'm thinking it'd be best to save that form and Z for when he's almost done with middle school. F is the most outright destructive model, I want to make sure he's ready for that one before he gets it."

"Well I'm sure he'll be able to learn to control all of his forms well once he's enrolled here at U.A."

"If he gets in." Nezu waved his paw dismissively.

"He's a sure in no matter which test he takes, be it the recommended obstacle race or the robot point fight."

"Most likely the general exam. After all, teachers can't recommend students." Hisashi laughs.

"All the more fun then! I can't wait to see what he scores." Nezu clapped again as the group turned to watch Izuku run the course again.

Quirk: A Transform  
Description: Sentient quirk that allows transformation into an armored form. while transformed users durability, strength, speed, and reaction times are increased. The sentience provides enhanced sensory and situational awareness. Transformation includes weapons that can fire energy capable of stunning or causing damage. Quirk also provides an increased healing factor, estimated that broken bones would be repaired in a matter of days instead of several weeks.


	2. Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the last year of middle school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but it felt a good place to leave off. hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Teach, don’t lump me and Izuku in with these losers. We’re the only ones who are going to end up as more than sidekicks to some shitty D-list hero.”  
"Hey!"  
"You're included with Izuku, A. You're literally his quirk dumbass."  
"Carry on then." Izuku groaned as A and Katsuki's antics landed him under the angry ire of his classmates. Of course they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut when the teacher had brought up high school choices that were fast approaching now that they were in their last year of middle school.  
"Aren't they trying for U.A.?"  
"The national school!?"  
"Yeah. It makes sense though, Midoriya's dad is the number five. Of course he'd be going to the top school."   
"Probably taking the recommendation exam too, lucky." A snorted, though Izuku was glad that the sound was only over their mental communication link. He was going to be taking the regular exam just like everyone else, but he was sure they would be able to get in with all the years of hard training he, A, and Katsuki had put in under the guidance of his father and uncle. 

"Hey nerd, did you hear about that new hero that debuted this morning?" Katsuki approached after the final bell.  
"Yeah, the fight was at the train station this morning. Almost made me late."  
"We would've gotten here with time to spare if you had just transformed."  
"No, A. Public quirk use would get us in trouble." He reminded the biometal for the thousandth time that week.  
"Yeah? So what'd you think of them?" Katsuki interrupted before the supposed quirk and his friend could descend into a bickering match.

"She'll be popular, she clearly knows how to play to the media. But her quirk isn't very versatile, and she seems to be one of those hero's all about the fame. She'll rise quickly, but no idea if she'll have any staying power. Statistically most of the heroes who only go into it for the fame retire after five or ten years. She _might_ be able to break into the upper bit of the top ten if she stays around, but I doubt she'll ever get past seven. Top ten quirks either offer extreme overwhelming force, like All Might and Endeavor, or extreme versatility that usually comes along with a driven hero who devotes themselves to mastering a quirk that in almost anyone elses hands would be too difficult to use, like Best Jeanist or Hawks." (Across town, Mount Lady is finishing a sneezing fit while on patrol.)

"Alright. You coming over to do homework tonight?"  
"Sorry, I can't Kacchan. Dad's having an old friend over for dinner so mom wants me around too. I'll come over tomorrow though!"  
"Tch, whatever. Not like I wanted to help you study anyway."  
"Love you too, Kacchan."  
"Go jump off a roof."  
"Ok!" And with that, Izuku rushed to the open window and jumped out, knowing full well they were on the top floor of their school which was close enough to the roof for him.  
"Deku wait no!" Katsuki rushed over to the window to find a laughing Izuku defying gravity standing on the wall below the window, parallel with the ground, in the purple ninja like armor transformation of Model P.  
"I hate you." Katsuki hissed as Izuku laughed and dropped safely to the ground below and transforming back, startling a few birds.  
"See you tomorrow!" Izuku waved.

Toshinori Yagi was having a terrible day. It had started with running late to his meeting with Young Togata at U.A. this morning, where he had offered the boy his quirk, only to be quickly denied. He could respect the young man's decision, when Togata had explained that he'd put so much work into learning to control his own quirk and that it would be a betrayal to his efforts to accept One for All. Mirai hadn't been happy, but would have to accept the fact that Togata had made his decision, and thus forced Toshinori to start the search anew. Maybe he could find another student at U.A. when he started teaching there next year.

From there, his day had only gotten worse. Stop at his bank? Someone decides to rob it. Then three additional villain take downs as he made his way to a convenience store to do some shopping for a drink and something to take to the dinner with an old friend and their family only to end up chasing a purse snatching sludge villain into the sewers, which were much more complex than the Tokyo sewers he was used to having to occasionally navigate.

A chase that left him where he is now. Out of time, clutching his side angrily in a crowd as the sludge villain rampaged with a young blonde boy hostage and the junior hero's doing nothing because their quirks were supposedly not a good match up. He couldn't tell if it was blood or shame clogging his throat. Shame that the villain escaped him. Shame that he was out of time. Shame that these junior hero's were so complacent they felt they could just wait for someone with a better quirk to handle things. Just wait while that boy was drowning in the sludge villain.

"Wait no stay back!" Death Arms yelled. Toshinori watched in amazement as a young boy rushed out of the crowd and past the barricade, determined fire in his eyes. The boy dodged an attack from the villain expertly, continuing his momentum to free his backpack from behind him and launch it, something hitting the villains eyes and causing the sludge to rear back. The boy didn't stop, plunging his hand into the sludge to grab the hostage's hand before pivoting and using incredible strength and momentum to rip the boy free and throw both of them deeper into the shopping street and away from the villain, who was rounding on them. Toshinori felt a surge of energy at watching the heroic act and was inspired to his own action.

"Have no fear! For I am here! Detroit Smash!" He grabbed the boys with his other arm as his smash blasted away the sludge villain, smothered the flames, and started it raining.  
"Holy shit." The former hostage gasped out in awe. From there the cleanup chaos set in. Heroes and police scooping up the sludge villain for containment, the media horde surrounding Toshinori, who was keeping a close eye on where the two boys were. The hostage was being applauded while the other was being scolded for his recklessness.

"Vigilantism is a serious offense kid. And you could've gotten yourself killed."  
"It's not vigilantism if he didn't use his quirk, which he fucking didn't. And who the fuck are you to be lecturing him for doing _your_ jobs while you bitched about not having a suitable quirk? Fucking weak. Fire Hydrant there could've easily _washed_ the fucker away as just an example. You're all lucky All Might and the nerd were here to take care of shit." Toshinori wasn't sure what to do there. The boys words, while true, were still shocking to hear someone willing to say out loud. On top of that, the volume had ensured that the media horde had caught all of it. Toshinori almost felt bad for what was sure to be a hit to the public image, and thus rankings, for the young heroes. Hopefully they'd learn and grow from this event.

Toshinori quickly made his exit, making note to ask Noamasa for the boys information from the incident report. He was one to keep an eye on. But for now, he had a dinner to get to.

Izuku heard his father call out that he was home just as he was getting dressed after his shower. He rushed down the stairs to find his father guiding a gaunt blonde man towards the kitchen where his mother was cooking.   
"Holy shit Izuku that's All Might!" A's voice rang out, causing wide blue eyes and unimpressed red one's to snap to him on the stairwell.

"That's a funny joke young man." The blonde nervously chuckled.  
"It's not a joke skeletor! And I'm not Izuku, I'm his quirk! And you have the same biometrics as All Might from not even an hour ago." The voice called out again.

"A! I'm so sorry sir! A is kind of..."  
"A blunt big mouth who is probably distantly related to the Bakugo's." Z voiced out.

"Sorry, Toshi. I was hoping A hadn't gotten a biometric reading on you to keep the secret. Izuku, A, you're not to breath a word of this to anyone."  
"Of course I wouldn't! And A won't either, or we'll never have pudding again."  
"You wouldn't dare!" The biometal gasped. While it had it's own extra sensory abilities, it still relied on it's partner's senses, especially for taste.  
"So your son has a biometal as well Hisashi?" Toshinori wondered.  
"Yeah. Model A. They've been training together for almost ten years now."

"That's impressive. And you restrained yourself from transforming today too."  
"We were about to A-Trans into model L and freeze that freak before you showed up."   
"Hush A! It was a last minute plan, and probably wouldn't have worked since we've still been struggling with the elemental control aspects of the other forms. It's a good thing All Might came to save us so we didn't get into any real trouble for public quirk use."  
"Psh, I'm not actually a quirk though." Izuku groaned at the claim that he'd heard a million times. Toshinori hid a smile to himself. Izuku and A reminded him strongly of Hisashi and Z back when they were in school together, though with Z being the more reserved of pair.   
"So, Young Midoriya, what was going through your head when you rushed out there?"

"I wasn't really thinking. I just saw the look in Kacchan's eyes, like he was scared. He never looks scared. And so I just moved."  
"The first few seconds his thoughts were mostly 'AHHHHHH WHAT AM I DOING!?' and then he started thinking through a plan. It was kind of nice. He's always thinking so many thoughts all the time but for that brief moment it was just the one."  
"Shut up A." Izuku blushed.  
"That's just fine. Most of the greatest heroes have an experience like that when they're younger. I remember when it happened for your father. We were walking home from U.A. and a bridge gave out from a villain fight our first year. A bus was flipped and teetering on the edge full of people. Your father rushed in and started hacking away at the bus to make a way out for the civilians. We got off relatively easy for it, being vigilantism and all. Three months of detention supervised by our homeroom teacher." Both heroes shivered at the memory. Izuku had stars in his eyes, completely missing the fearful shivers. His father hardly ever told him stories of his own time at U.A. He couldn't wait to start going there. only one more year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes im thinking Izuku will get One for All. I have some ideas about how it will interact with Izuku having his biometal that I hope you'll like. until next time!


End file.
